


Lies

by Etrangere



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning how to lie for five years, Sansa got good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).



Learning how to lie for five years, Sansa got good at it. How to smile, how to blush, how to shadow her eyes with lashes just so, so nobody would think to question the lie.

Five years, but she remembers he said dogs could smell lies out, so she lies. _Don't come. Leave me. It is safe here. I love Lord Baelish like a father. I'm so happy my betrothed will soon be back._ And tells the truth.

His mouth twists in what could be a smile and he walks away.

Lies, all lies. What he said, lies too.


	2. 5 minutes before Lies

The hair’s different, but he recognizes her anyway. He’s had enough nightmares.

She passes in front of him, eyes downcast, and doesn’t look at him. Almost a relief.

Littlefinger’s natural daughter, he’s told, if that isn’t a laugh! Good for her, if he can protect her. Not like Sandor’s done a good job of it. And now with that rotten leg… He’s got to ask even so.

He sneaks up to her chambers and watches her blue eyes widen when she sees him. For once, she doesn’t look away, and his words get all mixed up.


End file.
